Tokaku Azuma
Tokaku Azuma (東 兎角 Azuma Tokaku): is the first protagonist of Diomedéa Pretty Cure, she is the character and parallel version of "Riddle Story of Devil". She is a 15 year old girl with a cool and distant personality who had received the Legendary Grimoire at a ceremony in which among the girls from the Myojo Academy will be one to be nominated to become the heiress of absolute power, although Tokaku has never killed a single monster before. Tokaku was in love with Haru and she was a lesbian. Tokaku's alter-ego is Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin), her signature attack is "Ice Spear". Tokaku gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves frozen before they react. Her main weapons are Gungnir, a legendary spear, and Draupnir, a magical ring that allowed her to controlled her ice magic. Tokaku is known as the "Tokaku of the Ice Spear" (氷槍の兎角 Hyōsō no Tokaku) or "Cure Odin of the Ice Spear" (氷槍のキュア オーディン Hyōsō no Kyua Ōdin) and her theme color is Winter Blue. Her battle partner is Sleipnir: the Beast of Ice. Her Sacred Incarnation is "Fimbulvetr Odin" (フィンブルヴェトル オーディン Finburuvu~etoru Ōdin). Her first catchphrase is "I won't let anyone touch her!" (だれにもさわらせない! Dare ni mo sawarasenai!), only when someone are going to harmed Haru. Her second catchphrase is after hit these pressure points to her targets before to frozen them is "You're already over!" (お前もう終わりっている! Omae mō owaritte iru!). (under construction and don't editing) Disclaimer: These drawings on this crossover character are made come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Appearance: In her civilian form and even in the Myojo Academy, Tokaku . Later in episode 40 from After Eclipse Arc, As Cure Odin, . As Fimbulvetr Odin, As a Berserker Rabbit form, when she goes to berserk, whether in civilian form or in Cure form, her pupils from eyes becomes the slits. . Her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes control of her mind and body. Personality: Tokaku is very cold-hearted and distant, she hates with people are coming to close to her and even call her by her first name, only Haru can getting close and call her first name. As a lesbian girl, Tokaku is fall in love of Haru (despite being unconsciously influenced or not by Haru's "queen bee" ability). Having possessing very useful skills as a former assassin, Tokaku is able to kill monsters nearby and fighting against opponents as well. She is very reflective, and generally remains quite calm and put in the fight against monsters to which she had hunted. Although she teamed up with Haru as a battle partner, Tokaku refuses to team up and fight together with other teammates, and has no faith in friendship and team spirit. Although Tokaku appears strong with her stoicism, she's mentally weak and easily influenced by others, makes little decisions for herself. The reasons for becoming a monster hunter is due the sudden appearance of the monsters that threatened humanity, that Tokaku has survived the attack of a minotaur who sent her in a deep coma, and that Haru was killed at the same time (but later reveal that she is reborn as Sleipnir by Chio). Upon awakening, Tokaku discovers that Haru is at her bedside, she resolved to eliminate all the existing monsters of the world in order to protect Haru. After her traumatic ordeal in the Downfall Arc such as Haru's death and Chio's sudden betrayal which causing the Diomedéa Pretty Cure's breakdown and Tokaku's leaving, she develops a more depressive outlook of life and monsters viewpoint. Now she is far more apathetic, rash and egotistical towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequences. Despite still carring deeply her friends who are against Tokaku as she is aware of her negative consequences, she is much more distant towards them, not wanting them to be hurt by the danger of her presence tends to attract that even caused her unintentional breakdown with some of her friends and Haru despite her sudden return in the Bittersweet Meeting Arc. However after being defeated by Haru, she begins to recover to her old personality, but she however to begin slowly opened her heart to around her surroundings. History: Past: TBA Chosen to be a Hunter-Precure: TBA Projected in Yggdrasil World: TBA Relationships: Azuma Clan: TBA Best Friend(s): TBA Battle Partner: Haru Ichinose / Sleipnir: Friends: TBA Rival(s): TBA Enemie(s): TBA Transformations: Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Tokaku. Transformation Sequence: TBA Cure Odin TBA Fimbulvetr Odin TBA Attacks: As Cure Odin Ice Spear (アイス スピア Aisu Supia) - Iceberg Wall (アイスバーグ ウォール Aisubāgu U~ōru) - Flesh Slicing (フレッシュ スライシング Furesshu Suraishingu) - Two Black Ravens: Hugin and Munin (二つの黒烏: フギンとムニン Futatsu no Kurou: Fugin to Munin) - As Fimbulvetr Odin Eiskaninchen (エイスカナチェン Eisukananāen, lit. "Ice Rabbit" in German) - Winter Blizzard (ウィンター ブリザード U~intā Burizādo) - Group Attacks TBA Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 10 / 10 - Defense: 6 / 10 - Speed: 9 / 10 - Stamina: 7 / 10 - Agility: 10 / 10 - Technique: 10 / 10 - Intelligence: 10 / 10 - Strategy: 10 / 10 - Teamwork: 3 /10 - Passion: 1 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: To live with her girlfriend forever, Haru Ichinose. Goal(s): '''To becoming a Hunter-Precure in order to protect Haru Ichinose, and exterminatate all monsters until last one. '''Like(s): '''Haru Ichinose (her girlfriend and battle partner). To be in privacy with Haru. Japanese curry. '''Dislike(s): '''Those who hurt Haru. Being called by her first name (with the exception with Haru). Let the others get closer to Tokaku (only Haru can get close to her). To tarnish the reputation of the Azuma clan. '''Habit(s): '''To using her assassin skills in need. To be cold and distant towards others (except with Haru). '''Hobbies: '''Studying at Myojo Academy. Hunting monsters (since she become a Hunter-Precure). '''Fear(s): '''To be unable to protect or losing Haru. '''Quotes: If you can't give me a single reason to fight or killing someone, then you shouldn't be fighting or hating someone for some foolish things. () Etymology: Tokaku (兎角) - . Azuma (東) - . Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin) - . Nicknames: Tokaku of the Ice Spear (氷槍の兎角 Hyōsō no Tokaku) - Cure Odin of the Ice Spear (氷槍のキュア オーディン Hyōsō no Kyua Ōdin) - Songs: Tokaku's voice actor, Ayaka Suwa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Singles: * Paradox * Eternal Ice Duets: * TBA Trivia: * Tokaku's birthday is February 24th, making her Pisces. * In English dub, her voice actor, Morgan Berry voiced also Chuuta Kokonose from ēlDLIVE who appears also in Pierrot Pretty Cure, but also with Kitakami in Kantai Collection. * Tokaku is the second Cure to be a lesbian, the first is Meg. * Cure Odin is the second Cure who using ice element after Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. Gallery: Chara Profile: TBA Other Pictures: TBA